


Unplanned Reality

by Entireoranges



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, Gen, I suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Trying to find a name isn't the most easiest decision.
Relationships: Monty Green/Harper McIntyre
Collections: Doctor Who Quote Project





	Unplanned Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 25th, 2018.

“Well, how do you like Eden?” Harper says softly as she and Monty laid with fingers intertwined fighting their responsibilities by staying in bed a bit longer then they should have. He sighs before shrugging.

“I think it’s too soon.” It was the same argument every time; or would become an argument. Harper tells herself in a mantra of sorts not to allow that to play out this time.

“Look Monty this kid will need a name.”

“I know. But it’s too soon to discuss it.” She flips to her side to be able to look him straight in the eyes. He quickly avoids her glace by finding a spot on the wall that suddenly is fascinating.

“Monty…I know you’re scared. So am I. And Jesus this wasn’t planned. But aren’t you happy?” He had claimed to be and she had believed him. Now weeks later Harper was starting to suspect it had been a lie.

“I’m trying.” He forces himself to look at her again. She notices tears beginning to fill the corners.

“Oh Monty…”

“I’ve lost so much Harper. I always feel I’m living on borrowed time and every single moment I fear I’m gonna lose everything else important to me. And that’s just you. Now the baby.”

“We have all lost people. We have been through hell and back. But things are good now.” Monty laughs gently.

“Yeah stuck on a failing space station unable to get back to earth. It’s really good!”

“Hey at least you’re latest batch of soup is um….good?” This time she laughs.

“Harper I know we need to get serious about this and face the reality of what’s happening. Including telling everyone else. But can it wait just a tad longer?”

“Ok. Can you at least tell me what you think of the name?”

“Eden?”

“Yeah after the spot of green on the planet and after…”

“I know where it comes from. It’s perfect. But if what if it’s a boy?” Harper removes her hand from his and strokes the side of his face.

“Jasper.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written before we learned of Jordan...so I was pretty close with my guess of Jasper being the name LOL.


End file.
